Our research activity as members of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group is aimed at finding new approaches to improve the therapy of cancer patients by developing protocols with standard criteria of treatment and measurement of effect in two major areas: 1) The investigation of drugs, either singly or in combination, at all phases of such evaluation in man, namely in Phase I through Phase III studies. 2) The development of combined therapeutic modalities in an attempt to find optimal ways of associating surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. This general approach is disease oriented with more specific strategies for specific tumor types. The principal investigator's personal research is related to the clinical investigation of hormones and drugs in breast cancer.